


The Dead Meadow

by Shinobiilluminator



Category: Bambi - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinobiilluminator/pseuds/Shinobiilluminator





	The Dead Meadow

The afternoon sunlight came through the autumn colored trees, showing golden rays of light that illuminated the forest.

"Kakashi sensei, hurry up!" Naruto hollered impatiently.

"What's the hurry? The meadow will still be there when we get there," Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, but it's my first time to see it, after seeing nothing but the forests for so long, now come on!" Naruto said with excitement, and ran further ahead.  
Until he suddenly found himself at the edge of the wide lush green valley. 

'Wow, it's so wide... it looks like it could go on forever,' Naruto thought with amazement.

"Hmp, big deal. It's just a big open valley," Sasuke said, in an unfazed tone of voice.

"Yeah, besides, half of the meadow is dead," Sakura pointed out.

"And I'd advise you three to not go in that area," Kakashi warned.

"What's in there anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Things that would like to have you for breakfast," Sasuke sneered.

"Precisely," Kakashi agreed.

Naruto sarcastically laughed with a twinge of fear in his voice and tried to ignore what Sasuke had said.

"Ha-ha-haha, yeah whatever... Come on, I'll race ya!" Naruto said, and charged for the meadow. 

"Hold it, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped in front of Naruto's path. "Stay here for a moment; I'll go check things out..." Kakashi said, and walked cautiously through the tall grass. 

"What was that all about?" Naruto whispered.

"Don't you remember anything that Iruka sensei told us? You never rush out in meadows half-wittingly. You need to scout the area to make sure it's safe first," Sakura said, being slightly annoyed with Naruto's behavior.

The three of them watched as Kakashi slowly scan the area, making sure there weren't any hunters around.

After a few minutes had gone by, Kakashi gave a nod to the three fawns. Sakura raced to him, followed by Sasuke. However, Naruto wasn't quite sure if it was alright yet. 

"Hey, ya still up for that race, loser!" Sasuke yelled. 

"Bring it on!" Naruto roar, as he charged out ready for the challenge. 

Kakashi was the fastest out of the group, but Naruto was quickly coming his way-- Until Sasuke passed him and kicked some dirt into Naruto's nose.  
Naruto angrily butted Sasuke's side, but he still kept running. 

While Naruto and Sasuke fought, they didn't notice Sakura came out of the blue and pasted them both and joined Kakashi. 

They both stopped and glanced back at the argument going on behind them. Naruto and Sasuke forgot all about the race and started to butt their heads together and kick their hooves. 

"Um, Sensei should we stop them?..." Sakura asked.

"Nah, they'll get tired of it in a few minutes," Kakashi replied, and started grazing on the ivy. 

Sakura glanced back at the play fight and soon agreed with Kakashi and stated grazing with him.

Soon Sasuke had Naruto lying on his back.

"Heh, better luck next time, loser," Sasuke smirked, and trotted off proudly. 

Naruto shook the dirt off his coat and departed his way from the group. 

Along the way he glanced over at the dead part of the meadow.  
The trees stood twisted with darker colored leaves, the grass was brown and dead and the shadows lurked through the thorny bushes making it harder to spot predators.  
But the only thing that seemed pleasant were the red blossoms that grew on the land. Their juicy petals looked so good to eat. 

Naruto glanced back at his squad to see if Kakashi was watching him... But, no! He was talking to a doe while the others kept grazing. 

Naruto stealthily crept his way inside the dead meadow and feasted on the reddish blossoms.  
To his surprise they tastes like fresh as raspberries, but were a lot tangier and even more delicious than he expected. 

Naruto quickly snatched a few more blossoms and brought them back to Sakura. 

"Hm? Where did you get these, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Just try them-- come on," Naruto said, with a grin on his face. 

Sakura ripped off a petal... her eyes lit up and she ate the rest of the blossom. 

"Okay, where did you get these?" Sakura asked again.

"From the dead side of the meadow." Naruto giggled.

"What! Kakashi sensei told you to stay away from there, you idiot." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah, I know, but that's where I got them. And besides I've looked around the area and it doesn't seem to be all that bad... And if we sneak out carefully and come back Kakashi sensei won't know we're gone," Naruto grinned.

"I don't like this idea one bit... But I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sakura replied, still having second thoughts about it. 

"Okay, now follow me." He said. 

Naruto lead Sakura through the tall grass where the dead meadow stood. 

"Are you sure we're not being followed?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Trust me, there were someone following us I'd know."

'That's what I'm afraid of...' Sakura thought to herself.

... But not to far behind was Sasuke...

"Here it is," Naruto whispered.

"It's really creepy," Sakura replied.

"I know, but I'm not going to be scared off because of a few shadows," Naruto responded, as he took a bite out of a blossom. 

"Oh, really..." a voice spoke. 

Naruto froze. He slowly turned around to find Sasuke standing behind him.

"WHAT THE--- Sasuke, when did you get here??!" Naruto yelled.

"I followed you..." He replied as Naruto frowned. "But the real question is what are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"Uh-well, uh..." Sakura muttered guilty.

"None of your business, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, as he took another bite of blossom... Only this blossom tasted a lot furrier from the others... 

He spat out the fur and saw a long tail.

"Huh?" Naruto uttered.

Suddenly a large head rose from the tall grass. 

The fawn stared in horror as mountain lion snarled angrily at him and let out a deafening roar. 

"Heh-heh... Sorry about the tail?" Naruto said with fear in his voice, backing away slowly. 

The mountain lion lunged at the small fawn. 

But Naruto quickly kicked some dirt into the lions eyes and rammed it to the ground, then quickly sped away from the lion's claws and ran to warn his teammates. 

It didn't take long before Sasuke and Sakura were on the run too. 

"Oh, nice going Naruto! Why'd you have to bother that mountain lion!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, you jackass!" Sakura huffed as she ran with them.

"Gee, Kakashi sensei isn't going to be happy about this," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Say that after we've gotten ourselves out of this mess!" Sasuke growled. 

He jumped onto a ridge and knocked down some large boulders, making sure Naruto and Sakura were out of the way. The lion took a few rocks to the head, and charged after Sasuke.

It jumped onto the ledge, but Sasuke bolted and ran off into another path. Unfortunately he soon found out it was a dead end. 

"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed. 

The mountain lion grinned as it stepped closer ot its prey. Sasuke stood his ground waiting with anticipation for it to move. 

Mean while Sakura and Naruto were almost back to the green side of the meadow. When suddenly they both great roar echoing from beyond the trees.

'Sasuke!!' Sakura thought with horror, before bolting in the other direction.

"Sakura, where are you going?!" Naruto yelled. 

"I'm going after Sasuke! Go find Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura hollered, as she charged towards the thundering roars. 

She spotted Sasuke being cornered by the mouton lion.  
Sakura was about to leap down the ledge when suddenly she found a hollow log. An idea popped into her head.  
She got behind the log and roared into it as loud as she could. The walls of the gorge echoed loudly around Sasuke and the lion. 

The sounds distracted the lion so much it forgot about Sasuke and pounced up to the ledge Sakura was on. 

'Sakura, be careful,' Sasuke thought, as he hurried back to Naruto.

Sakura backed away slowly, knowing there was no possible escape for her...  
Or so she thought.

Suddenly she fell between two large roots! The mountain lion couldn't fit through the narrow crack. But that didn't stop it from getting through to her. It slashed angrily through the brittle bark, clawing dangerously close to Sakura's pale flesh.  
But then Sakura found a small light source leading out the other side of the tree. She quickly stomped at the loose soil making the tiny hole making it bigger.  
And just when the mountain lion was inside the tree and was about to strike her her down! She rammed her head against the hole and slipped right through it. 

Naruto and Sasuke were rushing down the dead path at full speed when all of the sudden they sensed a presence from above! 

"Uh, what the---Oof!" Naruto squawked in bewilderment, as Sakura fell on him. 

"Ugh, sorry," Sakura uttered. 

"Look out!!" Sasuke yelled, as the lion sprang from above. 

The three fawns quickly got up and ran from the raging beast. 

Finally they made it back to the meadow, but the mountain lion kept following them them! 

In the confusion, Sakura stumbled on a hidden branch and hit the ground. 

"Sakura! Behind you!!!" Naruto screamed, as he tried to run back to her. 

It was too late... The mountain lion pounced, ready to sink its teeth into Sakura's fur! 

Sakura shut her eyes, waiting to feel the pain!

But then a silvery white flash came and rammed into the mountain lion, sending it away from the young fawn.  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing over her.

"Don't you dare lay a paw on one of my squad!" Kakashi snarled, aiming his silver horns at the lion like two daggers.

The mountain lion got and bared it's fangs at the stag.

"Get away from them!" Kakashi roared. 

The lion swung it's paws at him, but Kakashi was too fast for him He struck the mountain lion and slammed his hooves down on its shoulders. Before it could attack agin Kakashi kicked it and flung the frightened lion onto its back. Kakashi was about to deliver his final blow when suddenly he stomped the ground beside the lion.  
The mountain lion froze, staring in shock as it gazed into Kakashi's dark eyes. 

"Get out..." Kakashi whispered grimly. 

The young lion quickly slinked off into the golden grass. 

But then Kakashi spotted two pairs of golden eyes in the tall grass staring angrily back at him! 

"Run!" Kakashi grunted at the three fawns. He nudged Sakura onto her hooves before racing after Naruto and Sasuke into the woods.  
Two larger mountain lions rose out of the grass and roared at the deer. 

When four of them were safe and sound inside the sanctuary of the forest, the fawns felt that most of their troubles were behind them...Until they turned back to their sensei.  
All three knew they were in deep trouble. 

"Ugh, Ka-Kakashi I-," Naruto stuttered, as Kakashi frowned at him.  
Naruto ducked his head and whispered "I...I'm sorry." 

"Hmph, well you should be. I told you three it was dangerous on that side of the meadow... What if I hadn't gotten there in time? The three of you could have been killed!" Kakashi said sternly. 

The fawns ducked their heads, and looked away from his eyes that were full of disappointment. 

"You three let me down today. Maybe one day I won't be there to protect you... Some day you'll have to be on your own... And when that day comes, I'll do what I can to help you... But looking for trouble is not the answer!......." Kakashi said, and angrily slumped his head. 

Sasuke looked away and shot a gaze at the wide open meadow that was now bare and silent. 

Naruto kept his head down, knowing perfectly well that he should be taking the full blame for what happened. 

But Sakura walked slowly forward and licked the scar on Kakashi's eye. 

He smiled and raised his head. 

"But I'm happy that you guys are alright. Even though you were under attack, the three of you worked together to keep your comrades out of harms way... And for that I am grateful," Kakashi said calmly. 

The three fawns' heads rose up as he smiled proudly at them.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said. 

Shortly the fawns followed him. 

But then Sasuke took one last glance at the dead meadow and saw the young lion snarl back at him…  
Somehow he felt like this wasn't over yet.


End file.
